A Haunted Love Affair
by A.C.Terrell
Summary: It was like the plot to a bad scifi movie. Three years after the events of the movie, Greta allows a paranormal investigation team into Heelshire manor to film for a TV show and Brahms is still there. How will 'the boy' react to strangers in his home, especially these...especially one of them. Rated M for Ooohh LA LA Brahms x OC Greta x Malcolm
1. The Offer

**A/N**

 **Hi readers! So I recently saw this movie and OMG INSTANTLY OBSESSED. Gotta say fell head over heels for Brahms and yes I know I'm a freak but hey -shrugs- thats why Im awesome. This idea came out of head and as Fanfiction is my brain dump...here ya go. I own nothing but my awesome OCs. I make no money (but gawd wouldnt that be awesome!) This is purely for brain dumping and entertainment purposes.**

 **Warnings:**

 **This story does contain MAJOR SPOILERS so you have been warned.**

 **Yes there will be sexy times in this story..why bc I feel Brahms needs some love and bc I do what I damn well please in MY stories if you dont like it then -puts pipe in mouth and leans against wall- frankly my dear I don't give a damn.**

 **I love hearing from my readers it fuels me to write on. But only if you have something nice or constructive to say. Beware thou shalt not tolerate flamers. If you dont like the story then please be on your merry way.**

 **Ok so rant over now on with the story. HOPE YOU ENJOY please lemme know what ya think!**

* * *

(Three years after the events of the movie)

October 1st

Hidden deep within the English countryside sat a small sleepy village surrounded by a vast thick forest that seem to shield the village from the ravages of the outside world. Outside the trees had turned into a magnificent display of reds and yellows and oranges blooming against the dying browns and greens of summer. A crisp chill danced through the air welcoming the month of spirits to the land. On the edge of this village sat a small cosy cottage with a fenced in yard and garden. The cottage was the last house upon the road that led off into the darkness of the forest to a place where no one dared to venture.

It was the road that led to a house that had become infamous for its dark secrets. Where it was said the house was cursed and haunted by the murderous spirit of a little boy who possessed a doll. It was believed that anyone besides the owners of the house would suffer a horrible death if they trespassed beyond the wrought iron gates that guarded the great old mansion.

It was because of this house that a figure dressed in a long flowing hooded black coat with bell sleeves and black fur trim appeared upon the doorstep of the little cottage and knocked on the door. The front door was opened by a friendly looking man in his early thirties with brown hair and hazel eyes. He jumped at the sight of the woman who stood on his doorstep. He had never seen the likes of her in the small town in his lifetime.

"AHHHH," He cried when he caught his first glimpse of her. "G-good morning..um...Can I help you?" He asked nervously.

"I'm here to see Greta Evans." The woman said matter of factly. Her voice was quiet with almost a dreamy quality yet it demanded the attention of those around her.

"Ah, well actually her last name isn't Evans anymore since..she became my wife two years ago.." he began.

"Congratulations," The woman said before stepping forward to pass him into the house. "May I come in?"

"I'm her husband, Malcolm..." He barely managed to say as she breezed past him. "Of course.. please..come in…"

"Darling," Malcolm called as he led the woman into the sitting room. "There is someone here to see you…"

The woman looked all around the small sitting area with a smile. Pictures of the happy couple lined the wall. The furniture was small and simple but comfortable. Even the aura of the home was a happy one. They were not even in the same room together and she could tell how in love they were. Her smiled slowly disappeared. She remembered what that feeling was...long ago.

A moment later Malcolm returned followed by a lovely young woman with long brown hair and blue eyes. She wore a long dark blue sweater dress with leggings and bedroom boots. She was was heavily pregnant as she waddled into the room. Her smile disappeared when she saw who stood in her livingroom.

"May I introduce my wife Greta," He said with a proud smile to the stranger before turning to Greta, "And this is….."

"I know who you are," Greta said pointedly.

"You do?!" Malcolm asked surprised.

Greta glared at the woman before her. "She is an American rockstar. She is the singer for the band Arsenal of Acadia. It was one of my favorite bands back in the states. Her name is Acadia."

"Ohhh," Malcolm said turning to the woman in awe.

The woman smiled and pulled down the hood of her coat allowing her long curly brightly colored hair fall cascade down her shoulders and back in a light pastel rainbow. It began as light pink at the top of her head and then turned purple, blues, greens, and finally yellows at her waist. Her skin was perfect and pale like porcelain. Her bright bluish green eyes stood out against long dark eyelashes and smoky black eye make up that gave her a haunting look. Her lips were full and pink. Her figure was small and slender yet curvy and toned. She was only 5'4 but her knee high boots gave her a good 3 inches in height to stand eye to eye with Greta. She had an otherworldly elegance about her.

"Actually my real name is Caedence, Caedence Thornblade. I'm flattered you know who I am." Caedence said with a grin that showed sparkling white teeth and slightly pointed canines

Greta did not return the smile as she crossed her arms over her large belly.

"I'm also a fan of your show "Shadow Hunters"...the ghost hunting one.." She growled in an accusatory tone.

"OHHHHH," Malcolm said his voice lowered in realization with his own face taking on a glare as well.

"What are you doing here?" Greta asked.

Caedence gave a sigh. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I came to personally ask you to reconsider allowing us to investigate Heelshire manor."

"Absolutely Not.." Greta growled. "I have told your people many times. You've wasted your time coming here and ours... good day."

"But why not?" Caedence asked. "We offered you a generous sum to allow us to investigate and there yet you turned it down."

"Because we will not have strangers in the house…" Greta replied turning to meet Malcolm's nervous gaze. "It is too dangerous…."

"Because of the boy?" Caedence asked. "The doll?"

Greta was silent for a moment. Then she turned to glare once more at the other woman.

"Because it is an old house that has a tragic past and now needs to be left alone in peace." Greta stepped over to the door with the intention of opening it to show Caedence out.

"Is that why you do not live there?" Caedence asked quietly causing Greta to pause. "The house belongs to you. The Heelshires signed it over to you before their disappearance three years ago. Yet you do not live there?"

Greta slowly turned around with an almost frightened look on her face.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

Caedence tilted her head. "I know that you came to England three years ago to take a temporary job as nanny to the son of the Heelshires...who curiously died twenty years before..They went on holiday and disappeared..But not before signing the deed to the house and grounds..and their fortune all over to you. You stayed for three days before your abusive boyfriend turned up looking for you and then ended up dieing that same night supposedly from falling on a piece of glass that stuck into his neck as he fought with Malcolm who came to your defense. Malcolm suffered a severe concussion. Afterwards you and he began to live here together until your marriage two years ago. Since then you have turned away any investigation both real or paranormal to the house. Reporters of anyone who comes seeking the truth has been turned away…."

Greta slowly sank to sit on the couch. Tears began to shine in her eyes. Malcolm quickly walked over to sit beside her and place his arm protectively around her.

"You have certainly done your homework Ms. Thornblade." Malcolm said quietly.

"That house has become one of the most infamous in the paranormal community. It is believed to be the most haunted house in England now. I am very thorough in my research. I believe there is something more there. Why do you continue to live here?" She asked staring down at them. "What connection do you have there?…..Is it because of him? Is it because Brahms Heelshire is still there?"

"WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE HIM ALONE?!" Greta suddenly shouted as she broke into tears.

Caedence looked alarmed but not because of Greta's sudden outburst as that was quite common amongst heavily pregnant women. But because of what she said….him.

"Ok," Malcolm said standing and walking to the door. "Its time for you to go."

Caedence sighed and walked forward. Then suddenly she glided down to sit beside Greta and took her hands.

"Please…" She said with a look of almost desperation. "Please give me this chance. I NEED this. Give me twenty four hours. If we find nothing then we will leave. We will not do the show and I will personally see to it that the Heelshire manor disappears from any paranormal blog and website. It will be as if it was never heard of."

"You can do that?" Malcolm asked in surprise.

"Of course," Caedence said looking up at him with a serious face. "I am a famous rockstar as she said..I am also the host of the most successful paranormal investigation show in the history of television not to mention I am highly respected in the paranormal community anyway. I have the resources to find information...and to make it disappear. If I say a place isn't haunted..than it isn't haunted."

"And if you do find something?" Greta asked attempting to stop her tears.

"Then you will allow us to do the show." Caedence replied pointedly.

Greta and Malcolm looked at one another. They seemed to be having a quiet conversation between them as to whether they should agree or not. Caedence quickly became nervous.

"I will also double the offer made to you for this chance. I will pay you fifty thousand pounds."

Malcolm's mouth dropped open while Greta's eyes widened. That was an offer they couldn't refuse. Caedence left the cottage soon after with the promise of returning at the end of the week after a concert she had in London. She handed Greta an envelope with fifteen thousand pounds and promised the rest when the twenty four hours was finished. Before she walked out of the garden gate she heard Greta calling her and paused to turn around. Greta quickly walked out to her with her arms crossed defensively once more.

"Why do you need to do this?" She asked. "Why here..at Heelshire?"

Caedence studied her for a moment. She seemed to be searching for the right words."

"They say that the truth will set you free..." She said quietly. "Have you ever wanted to be free Ms. Evans?"

Greta studied the woman before her. It was then she saw a familiar sadness, a familiar fear, a familiar sense of wanting to get away. She looked more closely at the singer and realized that the black makeup around her eyes wasn't just for fashion. It barely concealed a dark bruise around her eye. Only someone looking close enough would be able to see it. It was at that moment she felt a connection to the woman before her. Like Greta had before her. She came to Heelshire looking for freedom.

"Will you find it if you find nothing?" Greta asked.

Caedence smiled. " Even if I find nothing..it will be my chance. But I won't lie my interest in the paranormal is real. I am paralyzed with happiness at the chance to investigate the manor. This is a win win situation for me. I hope you see that it is for yourself as well." She gave Greta another smile before she pulled her hood back up and walked out of the garden to her waiting car.

Greta stared after her until her car disappeared down the road. Malcolm walked up behind her to lay her coat on her shoulders before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Should we have accepted her offer?" He asked.

"Yes," Greta said with no hesitation yet fear grew within her and caused even her unborn daughter to kick with concern. "This is our chance to protect him once and for all. Brahms will simply have to behave."

"Do you think he is ready to have visitors at the house?" Malcolm asked.

"Its been three years and we have been working with him." Greta said quietly. "If all goes well he will never have to hide in the walls ever again. He will be able to live in peace."

"And if it doesn't?" He asked quietly.

Greta didn't want to think about that. She couldn't handle the thought of the troubled man who had given her a new life and who she felt a special motherly connection to being ripped from the safety of his darkness for the world to see. There was no choice. This had to happen, and Brahms would have to behave.

"It has to.." She said quietly.


	2. Trial investigation pt 1

A/N

Hi guys sorry it has taken so long for an update. I have been going through some crazy life changes...but hopefully all to the betterment of my own life. I quite one of my major jobs (as a retail manager a job I have had for many years now) in order to pursue my acting and writing career. I am super nervous about making this drastic decision but it needed to happen if I were to have the ability to really pursue my dreams. Now that I have more time my goal is to be able to focus more on my stories both my fanfics and my original published stories. I have a story that I am working on now that is in the works to be published hopefully by the end of the year or early next year. I will keep you updated on it. Anyways hope you enjoy this please let me know what you think

* * *

Chapter 2 Trial investigation pt1

A few days later the silence of the cold morning in the English countryside was broken by the sound of a large double decker bus crashing down the old country road a full speed. The bus was black and chrome and decorated with a large image five goth rock stars standing staggered with Caedence in the front and the name of the band in big letters on one side while the other side featured the same group of people wearing different more uniform looking clothing with "Shadow Hunters" in big letters. The bus barreled down the road at a breakneck pace causing the passengers within to bounce around like children in a bouncy house.

"JESUS CHRIST JO-JO! Are you TRYING to KILL US ALL?!" a man cried as he stormed up from the back of the bus grabbing onto whatever he could in an attempt to remain standing.

The man was short and slender with long black bangs slicked down across his forehead to one side while the rest of his black and red flamed hair was teased up in all directions. His furious blue eyes glared down at the driver who sat hunched over the wheel with a look of serious concentration as if he were in a NASCAR race. He was a larger muscular man decorated near head to toe with tattoos and a large orange mohawk that stuck up almost two feet off of his head.

"Don't worry," Jo-Jo said matter of factly holding up a hand with his palm facing forward. "I got this."

As the words left his mouth the bus hit a bump in the road that sent the first man sailing into the back of the chair and then to the ground face first.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE THIS YOU DAMNED LUNATIC!?" he cried furiously. "At this rate we are going to JOIN the ghosts at Heelshire not prove their existence.

Suddenly a female voice called from the back of the bus where the other three members sat in the small dining booth surrounding a table that was covered in notebooks and papers.

"Nicky!" Caedence called. "Please come back and leave Jo-jo alone..He can't concentrate with you hovering!"

"NO," Nicky yelled from the front. "Not until this IDIOT slows the hell down!"

Caedence turned back around to look at her sister and brother in law who sat across the table. Every single place they went Jo-jo insisted on driving himself over hiring a driver which did not please mother hen Nicky by any stretch of the imagination. It was a constant argument between the two members of the band and had been for over ten years since the band was formed. Caedence gave a sigh.

"Ellie would you like to give it a go?" She asked her twin sister. Elise looked like her in every way except her hair was only shoulder length and sunshine colored blonde with bright green highlights.

Ellie grinned and leaned out of the booth. "Hey Nicky…. Have you had your Xanax today?"

Nicky continued to yell at Jo-jo at the front of the bus pausing only long enough to turn around for a moment.

"Yes I've had three!" He said before he turned around to continue his attack on the driver.

Ellie and Caedence, who had also leaned out from the booth, burst into laughter before they leaned back up to look down at their notebooks of research on the mansion.

"Yea," Ellie said with a grin. "That's not happening."

Caedence bounced up in the air as the bus hit another bump and held onto the notebooks of their research before she turned to look at Ellie's husband Davy who sat in the middle of the booth sleeping soundly with his slender toned body stretched out comfortably and his arms up on the sides of the bench as his head bounced around with the motion of the bus. He was a tall man with short dark hair and dark eyes. He along with the rest of the band members had known the sisters since they were children in school and had been Ellie's high school sweetheart. They had married after graduation and shortly before the band became famous.

"How can he be sleeping?" Caedence asked in awe.

Ellie turned to look at her husband and shook her head.

"You'd be surprised...he did the same thing on our honeymoon…"

Caedence had to stifle her laughter before she turned her attention back to their plans for the investigation.

"Anyway I think we should put cameras in the dining room, kitchen, Brahms bedroom, his parents room, and the pool room where the body was discovered…."

"Hey guys!" Jo-jo called from the front. "We are here!"

Caedence and Elise both jumped up from the booth to rush to the front of the bus just as the large old mansion came into view.

(Meanwhile)

The large figure of Brahms Heelshire sat at his small desk working on a craft while Greta walked around his hidden apartment putting away his clothing that she had washed for him.

"I've stocked enough food in your fridge to last you the night, and you have clean clothing and blankets." She said before coming over to stand at his back. "Remember, you have to stay here, don't go into the walls, and don't go near them…."

Brahms made no movement or motion that he had heard her.

"Brahms?" Greta asked reaching out to put her hand on his shoulder. "Brahms please...you promised..this is important...You can't let them know you are here...They will only be here for the night and then you are free. No one will ever come to bother you again. You will never have to stay here in the walls again. You can go anywhere on the grounds or in the house that you please. This will be your house and yours alone…But you have to be a good boy and stay here."

Brahms paused in his work. That was exactly what he didn't want to hear. He didn't want to be alone. Finally someone besides Greta and Malcolm was coming to the house and they wanted him to stay away? He wasn't even allowed to see the newcomers? This didn't seem fair at all to him especially considering this was his house.

Greta pulled on his shoulder to turn him in his swivel chair around to face her. Brahm's head hung in protest.

"Brahms look at me." she commanded.

Brahms slowly tilted back his head looking up to stare at her with dark eyes from behind his doll like mask. Greta stared down at him her face as serious as she could manage.

"Promise me…."

Brahms stared at her for a moment before he slowly leaned forward and gently lay his head on her pregnant belly in answer. He could deny her anything. Over the past three years Greta had become his best friend and second mother. He couldn't imagine life without her and he knew when her baby was born he would love it just as much. If Greta asked him to be good then he would do his best. Greta sighed in relief and ran her fingers through his curly brown locks with small smile crossing her lips. Suddenly Malcolm appeared in the doorway.

"Greta.." he said nervously. "They are here.."

Brahm's head shot up quickly followed by his body as he stood to walk over to Malcolm stopping short when the other man moved to step in front of the door to block his way. Brahms stared at him for a moment. He had always been fond of Malcolm. But he knew Malcolm still held a slight amount of fear of him after his attack three years before. Brahms had put no small amount of effort into earning back the other man's trust since he was now the closest thing to a father he had left even though they were the same age. Brahms slowly put out his down turned fist to Malcolm and waited for the other man to hold out his hand before he dropped a piece of candy into his upturned palm.

Malcolm visibly sighed in relief at the small gift. He had been afraid that Brahms would try to get past him to see the visitors. He looked down at the watermelon jolly rancher, his favorite, before he looked back up to Brahms and gave a smile.

"Thanks mate," He said in his friendly voice before he turned to look at Greta.

Greta nodded and stepped forward to the door to stand with Malcolm.

"Well you have everything you need, We will be back in the morning. Remember….don't leave this room." She said in her most authoritative voice.

Then she turned around and left with Malcolm to go and greet the visitors. Brahms stared after them for several moments before he turned and made his way up the makeshift wooden stairs to the opening in the ceiling that lead to the attic. He wasn't leaving his room technically..he was just..stretching his legs one final time by way of the attic where he could get a look at the newcomers. That was not going against Greta's orders, he reasoned as he walked to the small window that overlooked the front of the house. He saw a giant bus pull up the drive to the front door. Then he watched with interest as a group of the strangest people he had ever seen step out of the giant vehicle. They seemed to be in awe of the house as most visitors usually were. But then he noticed one of them, a woman with strange light rainbow colored hair, seemed to be looking straight up at the window where he stood. Even though he was sure she couldn't see him because the window was already vented, he couldn't help but feel as if she were staring straight at him. Greta and Malcolm stepped out of the house to meet the strangers and he unconsciously sank back into the shadows and quickly flee back to his room.

"Wow, this place is AMAZING!" Ellie gasped as she stepped down from the bus and stared at castle like mansion.

"It's it beautiful!" Caedence asked with a giant grin.

"Could you guys imagine what's its like to live here?" Davey asked sleepily as he followed behind them. "I'll bet the beds suck."

His comment earned him a punch in the arm from Ellie.

"I'm just happy to be here alive!" Nicky growled sending a glare to Jo-Jo who stared thoughtfully up at the house.

"I hope our converter plugs work.." He said as he put a toothpick into the side of his mouth. "Otherwise the cables are going to be a pain in the ass to lead around the house."

"Did we bring the battery packs?" Nicky asked. "We can just use them instead…"

While the two became lost in their conversation about how they planned to wire the house for the investigation Caedence looked up at the house. It was so picturesque as most English mansions were, just looking at it she could tell it had enjoyed a rich if dark history. But there was something else...there seemed to be almost a feeling of loneliness coming from the place. She couldn't quite place her finger on it. But the house seemed to give off an energy of sadness and longing. She wondered what secrets it held.

Suddenly something caught her eye in the uppermost window. Her eyes focused on the small window. She had thought she saw some movement and..something white? She stared at the window for a moment before she noticed Greta and Malcolm walking down the steps to meet them. It must have just been a bird or something she thought as she focused on their host coming towards them with guarded looks. She desperately hoped they would make this as easy as possible. Her entire being buzzed with excitement to get into the house.

"Hello Greta," She said with a smile and held out her hand to shake each of their hands, "Malcolm, thank you for having us."

Greta didn't look happy as she stood with her arms crossed over her large belly. Her face was guarded and revealed nothing but clear unhappiness at their presence. But she still held out her hand to take Caedence's in greeting. She did not reply when thanked for having them. Malcolm simply nodded. An awkward silence followed the greeting before Caedence turned to introduce the rest of the members to their hosts.

"Please allow me to introduce the team," She said as she put an arm around her sister. "This is Elise a.k.a. Malyce, a.k.a. Ellie, my twin sister, keyboard prodigy, co-lead vocalist and investigator, and amazing gardener."

Ellie stepped forward to shake their hands with a smile. She was quickly followed by her husband.

"This is my brother in law Davy a.k.a. Havoc, lead guitarist, backup vocals, lead camera man, and sleep master."

Next came Nicky who stepped up proudly and puffed out his chest.

"This is Nicky a.k.a. Grave robber our bass guitarist, back up camera man, back up tech, history buff, and doting mother."

"Hey!" growled Nicky to his band mate before he turned to smile at their hosts wanting to make a good impression. But he vowed revenge later by way of laxatives in her tea.

Caedence gave an innocent grin before she turned to their last member, "and last but certainly not least this fine fellow is Jo-Jo a.k.a Bonzo, drummer, tech guru, video editor, snack monster, and driver extraordinare."

Jo-jo flourished his hands in the air like a prima ballerina before he bowed his large body over into the most beautiful graceful swan bow he could manage.

Suddenly Ellie piped. "Not forgetting our fearless leader Caedence, a.k.a. Acadia, a.k.a Caedy, lead vocals, investigator and host, guitarist and violinist, and master cook."

Then Davey joined in changing his voice to sound like a game show host, "She also likes long walks on the beach, and pina coladas,"

Suddenly Jo-jo and Nicky burst into song as they each wrapped an arm around Caedy's shoulders on either side and threw out their other arms. "And getting caught in the raiiiinnnn…."

Caedy turned to give each of her band mates her famous glare complete with one big pointed eye and raised eyebrow and one squinty eye. Greta tried to fight it at first but burst into laughter from Cadence's descriptions of the band members and Jo-jo's bow and then the joint band introduction of Caedence. If she weren't so worried and so against them being there she was sure she would love to befriend this motley crew of rock stars and ghost hunters. It took a moment for her to collect herself. She hadn't laughed this much in several months from fear of peeing on herself. The joys of pregnancy that she wouldn't trade for the world. Malcolm was so caught off guard that he turned to look at his wife with concern. Then he too lost himself in laughter at the group's antics.

Meanwhile the band stood together still smiling at the couple while exchanging low fives behind each other's backs. Their antics were a defense mechanism they had developed long before as childhood friends in school. They had always dressed and acted differently from everyone else which caused them to be treated differently. So early on they had discovered that if they could make their teachers and other authority figures laugh and prove they weren't trying to cause trouble their lives were all the more easier and they taught the adults that just because they wore black and played rock music it didn't mean they were any different from the other kids. That rule still stood even as adults.

Greta finally collected herself from laughing. "Welcome to Heelshire," she said with a small giggle. "We will give you a quick tour before we head out so you can set up….and remember" she said her face turning serious again. "Only twenty four hours...and then you leave…"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter I LOVED making this band as well as the interaction between Greta, Brahms, and Malcolm. I hope to have the next chapter out ASAP


End file.
